Elevator goes up, but they went down
by Nuss93
Summary: Elevator goes up, elevator comes down. and you just go with the flow, till your feet are back on the ground. A pointless story :D no pairings, just pointless.


**I really need to get this song outta my head; elevator goes up, elevator comes down. =.=" hahaha. this is actually a random, pointless story. hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>"Roji, Muhyo, Yoichi! Hurry up the elevator is coming down. Maybe we'll be able to get up to the top floor," Nana exclaimed, pressing the 'up' button multiple times.<p>

Muhyo laughed, "As if _**that**_ would make it come down faster, idiot."

Yoichi laughed when Nana pouted.

The four of them decided to go up to Tokyo Tower to see the view of town on a beautiful Saturday. But they ended up late because of Muhyo's refusal to wake up early.

TING!

One of the elevator doors opened, revealing a swarm of people who rushed out of the doors.

"Hey, no pushing!" Yoichi grabbed hold of Nana's arm before she fell face first to the ground when someone pushed her.

"Let's go!" the over excited Roji practically ran into the elevator just as the doors shut.

Muhyo's eyes widened in surprise, "That idiot! He didn't press the 'open' button. Now we have to wait for the next one."

Yoichi sighed, pressing the 'up' button again.

Meanwhile, Roji was panicking inside elevator no 1 as he went all the way to the top of the Tokyo Tower. The doors opened when he reached the top floor of the building.

"Maybe I shouldn't get out yet," he said to himself, pressing the 'G' button. The doors to his elevator closed and he went down.

TING!

"Hurry in!" Yoichi entered elevator no 2, pressing hard on the 'open' button, "Roji's waiting for us."

"Feh," Muhyo snorted as he entered behind Nana, "I doubt that idiot would be smart enough to wait for us up there."

"Muhyo, that's not a nice thing to say," Nana frowned, which made Muhyo grinned, amused.

TING!

Roji went out of the elevator, hoping to see his three friends, but they were all gone. Scratching his head, he went back inside, "Maybe they're waiting for me at the top."

TING!

Muhyo, Yoichi and Nana were surprised to see that the top of the tower was empty, no Roji in sight.

Yoichi sighed, "I guess you're right, Muhyo. He didn't wait for us."

"Told ya."

"Okay, so one of you guys, go back down to—hey!" Nana started, but the door closed, and the elevator was going back down.

Muhyo and Nana were glaring at Yoichi, who forgot to press the 'open' button.

"Bah. Idiot."

Nana rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Great. Now we all have to go back down."

TING!

"Muhyooooooooooo!" Roji exclaimed as the doors of the elevator opened, hoping to see his superior with his arms crossed, waiting for him.

But the young executor wasn't there.

The blonde scratched his head, could it be that they disappeared?

"Oh, no!" He rushed to press the open button, but it was too late as the doors were closing already. Roji sighed, "Not again."

TING!

The doors of elevator no 2 opened, but the three people didn't leave. Yoichi pressed the top floor button, sighing, "He'd better be waiting for us up there."

"Heh, I don't think so," Muhyo said. He was already sitting cross-legged on the floor, not amused with the wild goose chase.

Nana forced a laugh, "The worst thing that would happen is that he got stuck in his elevator, right?"

Her two friends were looking at her, wide-eyed. Yoichi laughed hard while Muhyo waved his hand in the air, "Bah. Let's hope he doesn't. _**That**_ would be a pain."

Yoichi wiped a tear from his eye due to excess laughing, "_**Muhyo**_, would be in pain, that's what."

TING!

Roji came out of the elevator on the ground floor. His friends were still not there.

"Should I go back up? What if they're not there too?"

Tired, and a little bit nausea, he went out and leaned against the wall, hoping that one of them would come and find him.

"Oh no!" Enchyu was running towards Tokyo Tower, "I promised Muhyo I would be there by eight! I'm two hours late!"

Hoping that his friends were still there, Enchyu ran as fast as he could.

TING!

Muhyo, Yoichi and Nana had already reached the top floor. The young executor quickly pressed the 'open' button as hard as he could, gesturing the others to get out, "Hurry out. I'll go fetch the idiot downstairs."

Yoichi stretched as he stepped onto the top floor of Tokyo Tower, taking in the beautiful view of the city, "Hurry back. You don't want to miss the whole scenery, do you?"

"Feh. The scenery wouldn't go anywhere," the doors of elevator no 2 shut tight as the blue-eyed executor went down, hopefully for the last time.

TING!

"Hey, idiot! You there?" Muhyo exclaimed when the doors opened, pressing the 'open' button.

The second clerk almost jumped in joy, "Muhyooooooooooo!"

His superior smirked at the sight of his happy subordinate, "That teaches you to not rush too quickly into an elevator."

"Huh?" the blonde gave a questioning look when Muhyo gestured him to bend lower.

PANG!

"OWW!" Muhyo laughed. He hit his subordinate with his thick Jabin that he'd been carrying around the whole morning.

"Idiot!"

"Muhyooooooooooo!"

Both the executor and his assistant turned when they heard someone calling for the blue-eyed boy.

"Enchyu!" Roji was grinning at his friend, "You were able to make it."

"Hmph," Muhyo huffed, pressing the 'close' button when his friend entered the elevator, "You're late."

"I know," Enchyu clapped his hands together, bowing in apology, "I'm so sorry."

TING!

"Finally! You guys are here," Roji heard Nana let out a sigh of relief.

Yoichi's eyes widened when he saw Enchyu, "ENCHYU! Ha-ha. I thought you couldn't make it!"

Both of them were engrossed in a friendly hug, Yoichi swinging Enchyu in circles, suffocating him.

"Can't breathe," Enchyu smiled. Looking at Muhyo, he held out a hand, grabbing him and adding him to the group hug.

"Gahh! Let go of me! Yoichi, you idiot! Enchyu!"

Roji laughed, backing away, "I'd rather not join in that."

Nana was already looking at the scenery, "Look guys!"

Roji joined beside her, his eyes gleaming, "It's beautiful."

"Feh. That was worth the wild goose chase," Muhyo joined beside his assistant, holding on to the blonde's hand.

Enchyu held on to Muhyo's free hand, smiling, "I want to join in the holding hands, too!"

"Me too!" Yoichi smiled, grabbing Enchyu's arm.

BANG!

"Don't you start the whole happy jumping situation again," Muhyo picked up his Jabin, kept it under his cloak and held Roji's hand again.

Roji smiled, holding Nana's hand, "Guess it _**was**_ worth the trouble."

Five friends enjoyed the view from Tokyo Tower for almost half a day, hand in hand.

It's an endless ride. Sometimes it takes you up; sometimes it tears you down inside. But it's the butterflies that keep you feeling so alive, so alive.

You better get back that high.

~Elevator goes up, elevator come down~

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was pointless. please review!<strong>


End file.
